Es lo justo
by Lisaki00
Summary: Y fue en el momento en que Laurens se volteaba para alejarse de la vida de Alexander que la joven Schuyler se dió cuenta de tres cosas fundamentales. (Ligeramente basado en Satisfied)『 One-shot 』


Eliza sintió mariposas en su estómago al ver como su hermana traía a ese chico ¡Por Dios! ¿De donde había sacado esos ojos? Se sentía tan indefensa.

-¿A dónde me llevas?

-Estoy a punto de cambiarte la vida

Fue todo lo que contestó Angélica en tono sugerente.

-Entonces, por mi, guía el camino.

Pasaron junto a John y Lafayette, este último los siguió con la mirada y luego miró a John preocupado, este estaba siguiendo a Alexander con la mirada, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa en la cual el francés atisbó cierta melancolía.

-Mon'amie— tomó a John del hombro—¿Estás bien?

John lo miró con confusión e inocencia

-Por supuesto ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

Lafayette se sintió conmovido, ¿Habría persona más leal que esa que tenía ahí delante?

-¡John! ¡Eres tan honrado!

John se sintió aturdido cuando Lafayette lo abrazó efusiva y algo bruscamente.

-¡Lafayette! ¿Qué diablos? ¿Estás borracho?

Hércules no entendía lo que sucedía, solo vio a Lafayette abrazando a John, por lo que se unió.

-¡Oigan! ¡Voy a tirar mi bebida! ¿Qué les pasa?

Alexander no le quitaba la mirada a sus amigos, se detuvo en el pecoso. Él no lo sabía pero en ese momento su mirada se lleno de cariño, un cariño del que el apenas se hacía una idea que tenía por ese ojiverde.

Eliza y Angélica se miraron desconectadas ¿Qué estaba mirando?

-Ejem

Un carraspeo de garganta lo sacó de su ensoñaciones, miró a su lado y luego dirigió su vista a la persona que tenía en frente.

-Eliza Schuyler, es un placer conocerlo

-¿Schuyler?— preguntó ligeramente avergonzado de la situación anterior

-Mi hermana.

John los miraba sonriente, así eran las cosas, el tenía una esposa y una hija esperándole y Alexander pronto sería igual.

El francés aún notaba la resignación en la vista de John, como si se estuviera demandado estar satisfecho. Antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa John volteó a verle.

-Vamos a un bar.

Dijó repentinamente, causando un suspiro interno en Lafayette, ¿Cuando iba a aprender a ser honesto con sus sentimientos?

-Gracias por todos sus servicios

Eliza hizo una reverencia cortesmente.

-Si se necesita una guerra para conocernos, lo habrá válido.

Alexander besó la mano de la sonrojada joven.

-Los dejó solos

Angélica se marchó, abrazándose a si misma.

 _Tonta_ se dijo mentalmente.

A pocos pasos de la pareja se cruzó con un joven de cabello rizado, este mantuvo su mirada unos segundos, desconcertadola, luego de unos segundos una sonrisa se asomo en sus labios.

John tomó la mano de la morena y la besó con la delicadeza que se merecía

-Una dama no debería entristecerse teniendo una sonrisa tan bella.

Laurens dió un leve roce a la mejilla de Angélica.

-Tú no me has visto sonreír— contestó con perspicacia.

-¿Y eso que estoy viendo ahora qué es?

Angélica se sorprendió por encontrarse a sí misma sonriendo, enrojeció.

-Eso esta mejor.

Angélica lo siguió con la mirada mientras se ese muchacho se marchaba, se encontró sonriendo de nuevo.

-Tonto

Susurró, aunque se sorprendió de la dulzura con la que sonó, se retiró tarareando para sin misma.

Eliza estaba en las nubes, jugueteó con sus mechones mientras oía a Alexander hablar ¿Era raro que ya pensara en una boda? Lo conocía hace minutos pero algo en su voz le calmaba, era maravilloso.

-Alexander

Los ojos de Alexander se volvieron a llenar de cariño y se formó una sonrisa en sus labios.

Eliza lo notó antes de que él volteara y la reconoció, era la tonta sonrisa con la que ella se había pasado la noche.

Miró con temor al dueño de la voz, un muchacho pecoso con rizos y ojos verdes, era la jovialidad en persona. Eliza se sintió indefensa nuevamente, pero no de la misma manera en que ese imigrante la había dejado, se sintió desarmada, impotente, amenazada aunque ese chico portaba una amable sonrisa.

-Laurens.

Eliza se sintió como se le revolvía el estomago con ese tono de voz tan tierno, miró llena de dudas a Alexander, este sólo miraba a ese muchacho.

-Hércules, Lafayette y yo nos marchamos, te liberamos por está noche.

La joven logró atisbar ligera decepción en Alexander, decepción que parecía querer esconder de todos, hasta de él mismo pero si de algo sabía Eliza era sobre sentimientos

Sntió una pequeña grieta dentro de ella.

-Entiendo, mandale mis saludos a Martha.

El recelo en la voz de Alexander hizo sentir incómodo a la joven Schuyler, había una enorme tensión que no se había resuelto entre ellos.

-Lo haré

Contestó John con cierta pasivo-agresividad.

John dirigió su mirada hacia la chica, entonces Eliza lo vió.

Vió como ese mismo cariño desaparecía de sus verdes ojos y la miraban como a cualquier otra persona, porque ella no era ese imigrante, no era Alexander Hamilton, no era con quien había luchado codo a codo por su país.

-Te lo encargo, cuidalo bien por favor.

La melancolía y resignación en su voz se quedaron grabadas en su mente, y fue en el momento en que Laurens se volteaba para alejarse de la vida de Alexander que la joven Schuyler se dió cuenta de tres cosas fundamentales.

-Alexander,necesito decirte algo.

-Ahm, de acuerdo, dímelo.

-¡No aquí tonto! Esperame en el balcón de afuera

-De acuerdo.

Alexander se giro sobre sus talones y obedeció a Eliza mientras

¡Número uno!

Alexander era un hombre ambicioso, interesado en guerras, política, el futuro del país y ella era una muchacha que disfrutaba de las cosas simples de la vida sin inmiscuirse en eso, simplemente no eran de su estilo. Por no mencionar la diferencia de clases, conocía a los de su entorno, sus vecinos, los amigos de su padre, no le harían la vida fácil a Alexander.

-¡John!, ¡Espera!

John volteó y vió a la misma joven de antes llamándolo.

-¿Si? ¿Qué pasa señorita Schuyler?

-Alexander necesita decirte algo

John parpadeó confundido.

¡Número dos!

Si había algo que había aprendido sobre los hombres en general, sea de la edad que sean, es que en su afán de dejar encerrados sus sentimientos terminaban siendo peor que cualquier novia celosa y ella odiaba ver cuando alguien no era honesto con sus sentimientos, debía ayudarle como sea, así era ella.

Eliza acompañó a John al balcón, sin percatarse de como Angélica miraba la escena ¿Qué estaba haciendo su hermana? ¿Un trío?

Lafayette y Hércules miraron como John era acompañado por Eliza al balcón.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Eliza está jugando a dos bandos?

Preguntó Hércules mientras que Lafayette ya se hacía una idea de lo estaba pasando.

-Vámonos Herc.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué hay de John?

-Ya nos alcanzará.

Lafayette abrazo por los hombros a su amigo y le hacía seguirle. Miró una última vez a Eliza, contestando así la pregunta que se hizo momentos atrás, si había alguien más leal y altruista que John.

-Está aquí, los dejo solos, dijo que era importante, suerte.

Eliza guiño un ojo a John y se marchó. El joven Laurens vió a Alexander recargado en el balcón de afuera, ignorando lo que sucedía a su al rededor, dando la espalda a la fiesta que sucedía en el interior, camino hasta él

¡Número tres!

Eliza no había compartido con Alexander todo lo que John, al menos para ella, no sería justo y hablando de ser imparcial, teniéndo en cuenta que estando en la sociedad en la que estaban esos dos ya las tenía muy difíciles de por si, tenía que darles una ayuda para equilibrar la balanza, era lo justo.

Miró como John se acercaba a Hamilton, cruzó los dedos.

Alexander sintió como alguien se acercaba.

-¿Qué querías decirme Eli…¿John?

John se sintió incómodo con la mirada de confusión de Alexander, quien parecía que esperaba a alguien más.

-Si, aquí me tienes

Alexander enarcó una ceja.

-Es bueno verte.

Fue todo lo que dijo el menor, no podía pensar nada más que decir, esperen ¿El no tenía nada que decir?

John notó el tenso ambiente, Alexander no parecía tener nada que decirle. No entendía las acciones de Eliza pero ya habría tiempo de descifraras, lo mejor ahora era salir de ahí.

-Creo que hubo una confusión, yo creí que— Había sido un error mirar directamente a Alexander, sentia que podía tomar todas las estrellas del cielo nocturno y colocarlas en esos ojos oscuros—. Error mío, me marcho.

Otra vez el imigrante sintió esa decepción.

-Bien

Dijó cortante antes de darle la espalda, John contuvo un suspiro y miró al suelo, debía salir de ahí.

Ambos voltearon al oír las grandes puertas que conducían al interior cerrarse, se miraron confundidos y alarmados olvidando la tensión entre ellos.

Ambos caminaron hasta las puertas y John intento abrirlas

Vamos, vamos, vamos. No ahora, no con él pensó John mientras trataba de abrirlas. Desistió, era inútil.

-Esto es simplemente perfecto— dijo John frustrado soltando las manijas de las puertas.

John camino hasta él muro bajo del balcón, apoyó sus brazos en este, recargandose.

Alexander miró a John, estaba notablemente molesto, luego miró las puertas y frunció el seño.

John se frotó los ojos, joder, que mala noche. Tonto baile de invierno, golpearía al que sugirió ir si no hubiera sido el mismo. En su defensa, esto no debía pasar, Alexander simplemente debía encontrar una mujer adinerada con la que casarse y punto, no debía quedar atrapado con él.

Un repentino golpe lo asustó, volteó y vió a Alexander pegando patadas a la puerta.

-¡Alexander!

-¡Aguarda!— Dió otra patada— Casi lo tengo

John estuvo a punto de reprocharle pero la verdad es que estaba cansado, decidió darle el gusto, en el peor de los casos no funcionaría y ya.

Luego de un minuto Alexander también desistió y decidió acompañar a John en el muro bajo.

-¿Conforme?— preguntó Laurens al tenerle a su lado.

-No hasta que esa cosa se abra, esto es solo un descanso.

No hubo más que decir, estaban reclusos con el sonido de los grillos como su única compañía.

Alexander miró a John quien tenía la mirada perdida en el cielo. Desde hace unos días lo notaba mas distante, sobre todo en el baile, lo que era raro, era él quien lo había propuesto.

De por si su amistad nunca fue como las demás y eso que el imigrante no había tenido muchas amistades pero el podía sentir que había algo que no era normal ahí.

-Alexander

-¿Si?

-¿Aún somos amigos?— preguntó con la mirada en baja

Alexander lo miró confundido ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?

-Por supuesto Laurens

Alexander se acercó unos pasos y colocó su mano en su hombro de forma reconfortante.

Laurens lo miró una mirada temerosa y confusa.

-¿Qué te hace pensar lo contrario?

-Estos últimos días te he notado raro

Alexander se sintió desconcertado.

-Define raro— Alexander se incorporó quedando sus brazos en el muro bajo nuevamente, esta vez a un menor distancia más de John

-No lo sé, te notó tenso conmigo

Alexander no lo definiría como tenso si no más bien nervioso.

-¿Por eso yo te he notado distante?

John se tensó, la verdadera razón por la que decidió distanciarse del imigrante era que había cómo la inicial atracción que sentía hacia él estaba convirtiéndose en algo más y lo mejor era guardar distancias.

-Si— mintió— Y es por eso también es propuse venir al baile de invierno.

Alexander se sintió enternecido, John de verdad era un buen… un buen… ¿Qué le pasaba? Ya había llamado a John un buen amigo para sus adentros pero esta vez no podía.

-¿En serio?

-Si y con algo de suerte encontrarías una futura esposa adinerada y me pagarías todo lo que me debes.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo compartieron una risa y con esa noche fue testigo de que su amistad no había desaparecido.

-¿Sabes que aún casado nunca dejarás de estar en mi memoria?

El semblante serio de Alexander estremeció a John

-Laurens, aunque me case tendré una parte reservada para el público y una para tí.

Ese coqueto guiño recordó a John porque se había alejado, cada pequeño acto de flirteo por parte del peregrino se hundía en su ser y eso era peligroso.

-Gracias Alexander— se limitó a decir.

El ambiente se sintió más relajado, a este punto ambos habían olvidado que eran prisioneros en ese balcón.

Alexander sonrió aliviado viendo como John miraba al cielo, como lo apreciaba.

-¿Y tú porque vinisite entones? Tu bella esposa te está esperando en casa y tu aquí, Laurens malo.

John dió una sonrisa triste, tenía razón, el tenía esposa y él estaba pensando en un hombre que solo era su amigo, de verdad era una persona horrible.

-Yo solo vine de niñera, tengo el anillo puesto, esto es un recordatorio a esas señoritas ahí fuera de que ya estoy tomado.

Alexander notó que efectivamente John tenía el anillo puesto, era la primera vez que se lo veía.

Sintió como algo dentro de él caía al suelo

 _Ya estoy tomado_

Alexander no dijo nada, estaba en arenas movedizas y ya saben lo que dicen: Mientras más luchas más te hundes en ellas.

-Con esto aquí— miró el anillo— ¿Quién se atrevería a intentar algo conmigo?

-Es sólo un mayor reto— con restandole importancia a la sortija, la miró y sintió el deseo de arrojarla.

-Tal vez pero a la mayoría no le gustan los retos.

-A mi sí.

John rodó los ojos, odiaba que Alexander le buscará el más mínimo error a todo.

-Hablo de este tipo de retos.

-Yo amo cualquier clase de reto— estaba llegando a un punto sin retorno.

-Lo sé pero yo hablo de _este_ reto en especifico Alexander, nadie querría este reto, menos aún si conocieran a Martha enojada, créeme, ese reto no lo querría nadie.

\- Yo si John.

La sangre de John detuvo su circulación, miró a Alexander esperando encontrar una sonrisa o una expresión sarcástica pero lo único que vió fue un rostro serio.

Se sintió nervioso pero se obligó a mantener la compostura.

-Claro, porque tu amas toda clase de retos— replicó usando como arma sus propias palabras.

-Eso no lo negaré— Laurens se sintió victorioso un breve momento— Pero te aseguro que no tiene nada que ver con eso.

Alexander miró lo más serio que pudo a John, este estudio su rostro detenidamente.

No fue algo voluntario, ninguno tuvo que tener la idea y ejecutarla, simple fueron reduciendo el espacio entre ellos poco a poco, hasta que sus hombros casi se tocaban.

John apretó sus labios y carraspeó su garganta.

-Es una linda noche ¿Verdad?

Ambos miraron al cielo.

-Vaya que si.

Estuvieron mirando al cielo pero sus ojos los traicionaban por lo que sus miradas terminaron por encontrarse.

Nuevamente no tuvieron que pensarlo, simplemente fueron acercando sus rostros y se dieron un roce superficial con sus labios, uno mínimo, similar a los pequeños besos en las mejillas que se daban a modo de saludo en algunos países pero este fue tan fugaz y superficial que no podrían llamarle beso, duro un parpadeo, aún así Alexander se quedó mirando a John esperando una respuesta cuando se separaron. El ojiverde pasó su lengua por el inerior de su propia boca mientas asentía como si estuviera respondiendo a una pregunta que no fue hecha, no en voz alta al menos.

-Eso fue raro.

Se limitó a decir John, Alexander asintió

-Si, si que lo fue.

Eliza quitó el seguro a la puerta y la abrió, solo unos centímetros.

John y Alexander voltearon al oír la puerta abrir.

-Parece ya no estamos atrapados.

-Así parece— Respondió John.

Dejaron de ver la puerta y se miraron entre ellos, como si fueran imán y metal comenzaron a acercar sus rostros nuevamente pero esta vez Alexander ladeó levemente la cabeza mientras John entreabria sus labios.

-Podríamos irnos

Sugirió John sintiendo el aliento de Alexander golpear su rostro.

-Aja, podríamos.

Volvieron a juntar sus labios, esta vez con los ojos entre abiertos, esta vez fue más que un simple roce, ambos movieron sus labios contra los del otro.

John se separó, aún a una distancia tan mínima que podía sentir la respiración de Alexander.

-Lafayette y Hércules deben seguir esperando por mí para irnos.

Un beso más

-Y Eliza debe estar buscándome.

Solo un beso más.

-Alguien podría llegar en cualquier momento.

-Si, solo uno más y ya.

La voz de Alexander sonaba como si estuviera rogandoselo.

John le dió el gusto a Alexander, dió un beso más.

-¿Conforme?

-So...Solo uno más Laurens

Laurens hizo una sonrisa de lado

-¿Cuál es la palabra mágica?

Alexander rodó los ojos

-Por favor.

-Nunca debes olvidar tus modales Hamilton.

John acercó nuevamente sus labios al imigrante, este los atrapó con los suyos.

-Oye, si alguien llega...

-Podría hacerse una idea equivocada de nosotros, lo sé— Dijo Alexander apoyando su frente contra la de el mayor— Vete si quieres.

Volvieron a besarse, Alexander colocó una mano en el hombro del pecoso.

-¿Por qué debería irme yo? Tú también puedes irte.

-Yo estaba aquí antes.

El imigrante atrapó los labios de John nuevamente.

-Mmm…

Alexander soltó un pequeño gemido contra los labios de John, cerrando completamente sus ojos.

John supo que ya no había retorno, la línea estaba cruzada, cerró los ojos y colocó sus una mano en el brazo de Alexander con el que estaba tomando su hombro.

Con su mano libre Alexander tomó la mano de John, en la que tenía su anillo, tomó la sortija entre sus dedos.

John notó lo que Alexander estaba por hacer, se separó, miró su anillo, luego miró la expresión atenta de su amigo.

Iba a arrepentirse de eso.

Asintió, Alexander le sacó el anillo, se lo dió a John y este lo guardo en su bolsillo.

Eliza se recargó en la puerta, ¿Es que esa era la única forma que había de resolver conflictos? ¿Obligarlos?.

Estaba feliz, había hecho algo bueno pero su parte más egoísta deseaba que nunca hubiese oído esa ternura en la voz de Alexander, o que nunca hubiera notado ese cariño en los ojos de John.

Pero debía resignarse.

-Parece que al final si me encontré una esposa adinerada.

Dijó en tono de broma el menor.

-Cállate

Supo que era lo correcto al oír ese último intercambio de palabras, se enderezó y fue a buscar a su hermana.

Ellos eran los futuros héroes, ellos merecían más que nadie ser felices.

Es lo justo.

Tengo que dejar de hacer one- shots mientras trabajo en otros fanfics.


End file.
